<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Cole by lime_kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898965">Daddy Cole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty'>lime_kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Playing, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Zane is weird but he's got a pass bc he's best robot-boy, domestic fluff kinda, glaciershipping - Freeform, lowkey glacier, storyteller Cole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a dad is very exhausting, especially with a little and mischievous baby like young master Wu. Cole doesn't know what to do to get the kid to calm down for a minute and asks Zane for help.</p>
<p>Set between SoG and Hunted, right after the ninja arrived at the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Cole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wu!” Cole screeched, launching forward as the little infant jumped from the top of the shelf. The little boy landed in Cole’s strong arms, his small blond-ish head barely avoiding what could have been a serious concussion. Cole sighed both in irritation and relief, he’d only left the room for about 2 minutes, yet somehow that had been enough time for his young sensei to do his thing. Cole sympathized with the First Spinjitzu Master, he didn’t even want to start thinking the mischief the man had had to endure while rising this kid alongside an equally troublesome Garmadon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole sat on the floor, the infant still in his arms, wiggling and kicking as he laughed. Apparently, free fall was entertaining for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Seriously, can’t you stay still for just one minute, please?” Cole very much begged. Little Wu just laughed again and clapped his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been only three days, </span>
  <em>
    <span>three days</span>
  </em>
  <span> since they landed in this strange world called The First Realm. Only half of the bounty had survived, but at least it was enough for them to use it as some very precarious quarters. All the guys were working hard, inspecting the surroundings and trying to recover as many parts of the flying ship as they could, as well as trying to find more materials to fix it and find a way to get back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But someone had to watch over young Wu because the kid would often whine about being bored. Cole had offered himself as babysitter right away, he’d been spending lots of hours taking care of a baby version of their sensei, he also seemed to have a good connection with the kid, it felt like the most logical option for him to take on that role.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now though, he was starting to regret it. Well… Not exactly, but Wu was definitely testing him in every possible way. Whenever Cole would turn around and lose sight of the boy for just one second, the kid was already far from him, hanging from a rope, playing over broken planks, getting hidden under piles of scrap metal… Good lord, being a parent was so hard!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole put the boy down on the creaking floor of what had once been the living room of the bounty, then straightened up. Wu was already bouncing and walking away from him, but Cole snatched his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wu, please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna play outside!” The kid grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been playing the whole day. Aren’t you tired? Come on, let’s take a nap,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna play!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whined again, his little smile shifting into a pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole rubbed his face with a groan. Damn it, there would be no way to convince the boy to slow down just like that... but maybe he could be tricked into a more </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxed</span>
  </em>
  <span> activity that wouldn’t rob Cole’s several years of his life as he tried to keep his master safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll play, but I get to choose the game this time. How about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Young Wu stared at him, eyes narrowing and Cole feared for a second that his plan wouldn’t go as smooth as he desired, but in the end, the kid nodded with a curious smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a second,” Cole said as he walked away with him, entering the ruined bedroom. He rummaged through the bottom drawers of the wardrobe, between the several pairs of socks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wu…” Cole warned when he heard the wooden floor creaking as the boy took a step away from him. The young sensei snickered and got back to his side once again as Cole finished his search. A pair of socks in his hands; one black with orange stripes, the other white with blue stars and lightning bolts. He felt bad for taking some of Jay’s, but there was no way he’d be using Kai’s clothing for this, the boy would get so enraged. And Zane’s were… too plain for what he had in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The master of earth then walked around the place, opening every drawer and cupboard in the bounty that had survived the attack of the Colossus, but it seemed luck wasn’t on his side. He sighed in defeat, little Wu was becoming restless as minutes passed and he didn’t get that playtime he had been promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another idea popped into Cole’s brain, grabbing the kid’s small hand, they made it out of the shack. Cole looked around, he didn’t see Jay and Kai around and presumed they were out looking for materials. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello again,” a gentle voice said nearby. Zane was walking up the stairs to the broken deck with a couple of metallic bars in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Cole greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you’d put our little master to bed.” Was that a subtle smug tone Cole detected in Zane’s voice? Yes, it probably was. He deserved it though, he’d bragged to his robotic friend about how easy it would be for Wu to fall asleep after playing for hours. Cole really thought that after all those jumps and runs the boy would be dying to lie down, but it seemed like he’d been very wrong. Was it Wu’s special blood that made him have that much stamina? Or was this something common for all kids?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well… He’s doesn’t like being told what to do,” Cole excused himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still our sensei after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane walked past them and placed the bars down nearby a machine he’d just come up with earlier that day. The nindroid wanted to try building some kind of radio to get in contact with somebody who might assist them in this crusade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole looked him up and down. Would Zane really be able to help him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... hey, Zane, I know this might sound weird but,” he mumbled, scratching his nape. “Would you happen to have a needle and thread?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white ninja stared at him with mild surprise. “I do,” he then said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane picked at his pant leg, pulling it up until the metallic skin of his calves was out on display. He leaned down and pressed a certain spot, the panel of his leg opened and Zame produced a small box with basic sewing supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole stared flabbergasted. "Okay, I don't know what's more surprising; the fact that you carry something like that around, or the fact that is was hidden </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> your leg."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a nindroid, I am in constant progress and development to maximize my abilities." Zane smiled and Cole snorted at his calculated answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the small kit with him, the earth elemental sat down with his young master a bit further away to not disturb Zane. Little Wu bobbed with annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna play!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a minute,” Cole told him, threading the needle. There were even a few buttons inside the box! </span>
  <em>
    <span>How convenient.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole though had barely managed to make a couple of cuts on the socks when the toddler whined again and started walking away from him. Carefully, the black ninja grabbed him by the arm and sat him down by his side, not without a pout and what seemed to be the start of an ear-shattering crying fit. Cole groaned in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Zane, can you do me another favor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend looked up from his task and walked towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you distract him for a couple of minutes while I finish this thing?” Cole asked pointing at the child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Zane promptly sat down and placed young Wu onto his lap, he then conjured a rather big snowflake in his hands and let it levitate there as little master watched in astonishment. Cole smiled at Zane’s capacities, despite not being human, the guy was quite good with kids —or at least with their young sensei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole got himself to work, grabbing more thread and passing the needle through the worn-out fabric of the black sock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Zane inquired in a soft voice while Wu was completely marveled by the floating ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puppets. Thought it might be a nice way to relax him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane listened, immersed in watching his friend’s hands moving with natural-like skill as he cut a thin orange stripe from the dark sock and attached it to what was supposed to be the mouth of the white toy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you done this before?” The master of ice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole locked eyes with him and blushed. “Yeah, my mom taught me when I was a kid. We would create lots of different puppets and then use them with my dad to make some kind of show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s obvious that acting has always been an important part of your family.” Zane smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, what can you expect with a dad like mine?” Cole chuckled as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple more stitches, two buttons for the eyes... and it was done! Cole put his hands inside the socks and tried to open and close the puppets’ mouths. Not bad considering he hadn’t done this in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, master,” Zane commented to the kid. Wu’s smile disappeared in time with the magic snowflake, but then his eyes popped open as his stare shifted to the new toys. Cole had turned the white sock with blue decorations into some type of dragon-like creature, with a long tongue and a crest, while the other remained more simple, although the white eye-buttons made a cute contrast against the dark fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Wu,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cole’s high-pitched voice sounded as he moved the puppets. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to play with us? We are very friendly!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He then moved the black sock closer to the kid’s face and whispered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t fall for his tricks, he’s an evil dragon! He’ll steal all your sweets!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The white puppet returned a second later and confronted his companion, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you calling evil? You are the one he should watch out for! -You! - No, you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cole kept changing his voice as the toys argued. Wu laughed and clapped his hands, lighting up a smile on Cole’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little play went on, their young master got more comfortable on Zane’s lap as the ‘director of the show’ worked on the adventures of the two puppets. Zane soon got inspired by the kid’s amusement and Cole’s enthusiastic voices, he would sometimes let out surprised gasps at a sudden plot twist and inquire Cole to keep telling them what happened next, all for the sake of keeping Wu’s focus on the story going on between Cole’s dressed up hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the sly, Zane observed Cole. Their sensei was having lots of fun, but admittedly, so was his peer. At the start of their ninja adventures, Cole might have been embarrassed about his artistic roots, but it was obvious that this was what the boy had grown up with and secretly enjoyed. Even though Wu’s attention was solely on the puppets, Cole’s face couldn’t help but scrunch up or relax depending on the improvised dialogues he was spitting. Zane grinned at the adorableness of the scene, his artificial heart swelling with adoration for his companion and Cole’s recently discovered fatherly nature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♦♦♦</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With extreme gentleness, Zane cuddled the toddler in his arms. His hand rubbing up and down his small back very slow while Wu hummed in his sleep and grabbed onto Zane’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it worked,” Cole said, taking the socks off his hands and sitting next to Zane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had a fantastic idea,” praised Zane in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, it used to work on me so… props to my dad actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even with that, you delivered it wonderfully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole blushed with a shy smile and let his head rest on the wooden wall behind them, closing his eyes and taking a long deep breath. Zane stared at him while the boy relaxed and enjoyed the lack of their master’s whining voice. Things had been hectic lately, and Zane knew he should be working on that radio device, but for a little while, he just wanted to keep looking at Cole’s profile, admire his strong facial features and bask in the mellow ambiance that had trapped them after the little play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane shifted and rested his head on his companion’s shoulder. “You know, Cole… I think you’ll make a marvelous father someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole flinched slightly and looked at his friend, his cheeks going redder by the second until he looked away with the most embarrassed expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Thank you,” he said, then wrapped an arm around Zane’s shoulders as they both stayed there, looking into the vast desert and taking the chance to de-stress for a short while before their friends came back to the camp.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Legit I would listen to Cole's stories all day. <br/>Please, LEGO give us more 'daddy Cole' content, I'm begging you ;w;</p>
<p>Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you liked this ♥<br/>Leave kudos, comment and follow for more. See ya in the next update! (≧∇≦)/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>